Digital distribution is the delivery of media such as television shows, movies, sports and games in a digital format, often over Internet-based delivery systems. The digital nature of this media allows content creators and content distributors to embed additional information into the digital media. However, it can be difficult to synchronize the media stream with metadata that is out-of-band (OOB) with respect to the media stream.